The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KRSSUWH01’.
The new Begonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Ermelo, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Begonia plants with large semi double-type flowers and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Begonia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Ermelo, The Netherlands in January, 2007 of an unnamed proprietary selection of Begonia×tuberhybrida, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed proprietary selection of Begonia socotrana, not patented. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands in September, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by vegetative cuttings taken in a controlled greenhouse environment in Ermelo, The Netherlands since December, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.